


The Sweetest Flavour

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter References, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: After being forced to marathon the Harry Potter movies, James' subconscious makes him pay.





	The Sweetest Flavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts).



> This is all JustAnotherUnderstudy's fault. :) 
> 
> Be warned - this is a little cheesy!!

“Please don’t ever make me do that again.”

“You didn’t enjoy the Harry Potter marathon?”

“Fuck, no!” 

A giggle reached his ears.

“The things I do for love,” James muttered.

“I thought I’d ordered you to do it.”

“Love and orders.”

Olivia laughed outright.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James slipped under the covers, and smiled when Olivia moved into his arms, snuggling close.

“Did you really not enjoy the movies?”

He shrugged. “They had their moments.”

Olivia chuckled. “I promise not to make you do that again.”

“Thank you,” James said, then tilted his head to kiss the top of her head. “Good night, Olivia.”

Olivia pressed a kiss to his chest and nestled closer. “Good night, James.”

He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

“Ah… Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. Let’s take a look inside, shall we, my dear? See how well your cubs are doing with their business venture?”

Olivia Mansfield looked thoughtful, then nodded. “Yes, let’s.”

James opened the door, then gestured for Olivia to precede him. His heart sped up when her body brushed against his as she passed him, and he couldn’t help inhaling deeply as her familiar scent of lavender, wafted up into his nostrils.

“Impressive,” Olivia commented, as she glanced around the small but tidy shop. “I’ve been wondering,” she continued, as she made her way slowly up the main aisle, shaking her head at some of the items on the shelves, “where Fred and George came up with the money to start this little shop of theirs.”

James merely smiled at her as he picked up a box of Fever Fudge.

“James? You know something, don’t you?”

James did not respond, as he placed the box of fudge back on the shelf, then reached for another one containing Ton Tongue Toffees.

“James.” Olivia stepped closer, grabbed the box from his hand and returned it to the shelf. “Tell me.”

“Harry gave them his TriWizard winnings,” James finally told her after a long pause in which he picked up yet another box.

“Did he really?” she asked, looking down at the box he held in his hands.

“Yes. He tried to give it to Cedric’s parents, but they would not take it,” James answered, looking up at her. 

“So, he gave it to the twins instead,” Olivia finished.

James nodded, then returned his attention to the box in his hands. He looked at it thoughtfully, then placed it into the basket he’d grabbed from near the door.

“You’re not seriously thinking about purchasing those things, are you?” Olivia asked, with an arched eyebrow.

“Of course I am,” James answered.

“You’re worse than the students.”

James smiled. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Olivia shook her head even as a small smile fought its way to her lips. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Professor Mansfield! Professor Bond! How good to see you both!”

They turned to see one of the Weasley twins walking towards them.

“Good day, George.” Bond smiled at the young man. “Very impressive shop you and your brother have.”

“Thank you.” George smiled, then glanced down at the box in Bond’s basket, and his smile turned into a grin. He looked back up, met his former Headmaster’s twinkling eyes and couldn’t help chuckling. “Those are our most popular item.”

“I’m sure they are,” Mansfield spoke up, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I for one am sorry I missed seeing them in action,” James said. “I heard they were quite spectacular.”

George grinned, and was about to respond when his twin stepped out of what was undoubtedly their office.

“Professors! Hello!” Fred grinned, as he hurried over to them. “We’ve been hoping you would stop in. We’ve been so busy that we’ve not had a chance to come up to the school…”

“…we’ve got a little something for you both,” George finished, as he turned and beckoned for them to follow him to the counter.

Fred joined his brother behind the counter, then both young men reached below, and pulled out one medium sized box and one bag. “This one is for you, Professor Mansfield,” he said, as he pushed the package towards her.

Olivia took the box tentatively.

“We promise…”

“It’s safe.”

“We’ve not trapped it in any way,” the twins said together.

Olivia glanced at James, and at the barely perceptible nod of his head, she unwrapped the box. A genuine smile formed on her lips. “Gourmet Ginger Newts.” She looked up at the twins. “Thank you.”

“And not just any Ginger Newts…” George began.

“This particular box has been charmed to never run out,” Fred finished.

“It’s our way of saying thanks,” they spoke together.

“For being a great teacher.”

“And for putting up with us for seven years.”

Olivia laughed softly and shook her head. “The two of you certainly made things interesting.”

Fred and George grinned, then turned to Bond.

“Professor, we’ve heard that you’ve not had much luck with the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans,” George said.

“Frankly, neither have we,” Fred continued. “So, we’ve been playing around…”

“With our own version. It’s taken us all summer…”

“To perfect the recipe.”

“To work out the kinks.”

“To get the charms just right.”

“But we finally got it done,” George finished, then placed the purple cloth bag in front of Bond.

“Weasley’s Wishers!” they said together, as James opened the bag and dumped a few green sweets into his palm.

The twins continued.

“When you put one in your mouth.”

“Whatever flavour you’re thinking of.”

“Is the flavour the sweet will be.”

“So, if you’re thinking about strawberry.”

“The flavour will be strawberry.”

“If you’re thinking about raspberry and chocolate…”

“The flavour will be raspberry and chocolate.”

“Try one,” they said together.

James picked up one of the green sweets, and without hesitation popped it into his mouth. “Mmm… Sherbet Lemon.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “James, really. You buy Sherbet Lemons all the time. Couldn’t you, in light of the boys’ hard work, have at least thought of a different flavour? Perhaps chocolate or banana?”

James’ eyes widened suddenly, and he grinned.

The twins chuckled. “And as you can see, Professor, they’re not just locked into one flavour at a time.”

“Boys, these are wonderful,” James told them. “Truly wonderful.”

“We’re glad you like them,” Fred and George replied together.

“For as long as we have this shop.”

“And as long as we make the wishers.”

“You will always get a free bag,” they said.

James reached out to lay a hand on each of their shoulders. “Thank you, boys. This is most appreciated.”

“It is the least we can do, Professor,” George said.

“After all, we caused you just as much grief as we did Professor Mansfield.” Fred grinned.

The four of them chatted for a little while longer before James paid for the items he’d grabbed from the shelves, then he and Olivia said their goodbyes, and made their way back to Hogwarts. They still had some last-minute details to attend to before the students arrived the following day.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

A week later, deciding he was deserving of a break from all the tedious paperwork for both Hogwarts and the Order, James put down his quill and leaned back in his chair. He spotted the bag of Weasley’s Wishers on the corner of his desk.

“Would you like one, Fawkes?” James asked his familiar, as he removed two sweets from the bag. “The Weasley twins did a rather good job with them. I suspect they will give Bertie Bott quite a run for his money.”

The Phoenix flew off his perch to land on James’ desk, and took the proffered sweet between his beak, then returned to his perch.

James watched the bird for a moment, then popped the sweet into his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled as the sweet taste of lemon filled his mouth. As James relaxed further, he let his mind wander to the one thing, the one person, who could always bring to him a sense of peace. 

Olivia.

His beloved wife.

His smile changed to a slight frown as he remembered how tired his beautiful wife looked that morning at breakfast, then changed back into a large grin as he remembered why she looked so tired.

Merlin she was incredible last night, James thought, and his smile grew as images from that lovemaking session flashed through his mind, one memory in particular becoming intensely vivid.

_“James… please…” Olivia pleaded with her husband, as he kissed his way down her stomach._

_“Ssh, my love, I want to taste you…” James told her, as he buried his face in her wet folds._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Walking between the students, as her class of sixth years sought to transfigure their desks into pigs, Olivia stifled a gasp.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James’ eyes flew open as the lemon flavour left his mouth to be replaced with…

“Olivia…” he moaned, as his wife’s unique taste washed over his tongue. James pulled the sweet out of his mouth and gazed thoughtfully at it. “I wonder,” he said out loud, then thinking once again about his Sherbet Lemons, he popped the green sweet back into his mouth.

He was rewarded with sweet lemony flavour.

“And now,” James said, and focused his thoughts on his wife.

_“Mmm… oh, Merlin… James…” Olivia moaned, and arched against his probing tongue as she clenched the bedclothes._

_James smiled against her slick flesh, and drove his tongue in and out of her, coaxing her juices to flow into his waiting mouth as he circled her clitoris with his thumb. “Heavenly…” he murmured into her._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Olivia dropped down into her chair with another gasp, as a shard of pleasure darted up through her body.

“Professor, are you all right?”

“Yes, Miss Granger. I’m fine, thank you,” Mansfield replied, then gestured to those students who had stopped what they were doing at Hermione’s question to return to their work. 

What on Earth is happening? she wondered to herself, then fought to suppress a moan as the sensation of her centre being caressed, being kissed, returned.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James grinned around the sweet. “I certainly don’t think Fred and George had this is mind when they made these,” he said to Fawkes with a chuckle, as he once again focused his thoughts on his wife. “But you know something,” James continued, giving the sweet a hard suck, “these Weasley Wishers could very well become my favourite sweet.”

As he moved the sweet around his mouth with his tongue, James began to think about different parts of his wife’s body, curious to see if they, too, would come through the sweet.

_James curled his tongue around the pebbled tip of his wife’s breast, and suckled hard, pleased to feel it tighten even further against the roof of his mouth._

_“Ooh…” Olivia gasped, and arched beneath him in an effort to push more of her breast into his mouth. “You… are way too talented… with that tongue…”_

_James chuckled, and released her nipple with a grin. “See, there are benefits to my sucking on sweets all the time,” he told her, as he pulled the other nipple into his mouth._

_“Remind me the next time I complain,” Olivia moaned and clutched at his head._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Olivia closed her eyes as the ghostlike touch moved from between her thighs to her breasts. She felt her nipples pucker into hard, aching points, and bit her bottom lip as she once again fought the urge to moan out loud.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James smiled, and swirled his tongue around the wisher as if it truly was Olivia’s nipple, then once again let his mind wander over the image of his wife lying naked and writhing on their bed.

Let’s start at the beginning, he thought, and focused on her lips.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

At the gentle pressure on her lips, Olivia’s eyes flew open, and she glanced around her classroom. She inhaled sharply at what felt like a tongue slipping into her mouth and suppressed the sudden desire to return the tantalizing caress.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James popped another sweet into his mouth, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_“You have the softest skin, my love,” James whispered against her shoulder, as he kissed his way along her shoulder._

_“James…” Olivia whispered his name, as his mouth latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and his tongue darted out to lick her._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Olivia’s hand flew up to cover her neck, and her eyes grew wide. 

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

_A soft giggle reached his ears, and James paused halfway through kissing and licking his way down Olivia’s back. “Something amuses you, my love?”_

_“Your beard tickles,” Olivia answered, shifting beneath him._

_James looked down and grinned at the sight of his snow-white beard splayed across the firm, creamy cheeks of her bottom. “Does it now? Well, we mustn’t have that.” He gathered the length of hair in his hand then quickly scuttled down further on the bed. He released his beard against the back of her thighs. “No, definitely mustn’t have that.”_

_“James what are you… mmm…” Olivia moaned, as James began to nip gently at the cheeks of her rear._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Olivia shot to her feet. 

The abrupt move nearly toppled her chair, and startled her students, all of whom gave her curious looks.

“Back to work,” she told them with a stern look.

Merlin, what is wrong with me? Olivia thought, as she slowly moved around the classroom again, trying desperately to ignore the now traveling ‘touches’ along her body.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

_“James…” Olivia threaded her long fingers through his hair and tugged gently. “James, please…”_

_“I need to taste you again,” James told his wife, as he once again buried his face between her smooth thighs, and thrust his tongue out to lap at her swollen folds._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Olivia stopped at the back of the classroom as the ghostly tongue once again moved against her centre, and she felt her sex give an answering throb.

She muffled a moan with the back of her hand, and leaned up against the nearest wall for support. Her mind raced, trying to figure out what was happening to her, and more importantly, who was doing this to her.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James shifted in his chair, reaching down to adjust his growing erection as the image of feasting on his wife continued.

_“Mmm… oh yes… James, yes,” Olivia moaned loudly, as his lips and tongue worked relentlessly against her swollen clitoris._

_James wrapped his arms around her thighs, the fingers on one hand holding her open for his tongue’s continued assault, as he thrust two long fingers into her moist sheath, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm._

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

A low moan left Olivia’s lips just as the bell sounded throughout the castle, signaling the end of class. She pushed herself off the wall, then slowly made her way to the front of the classroom, nodding absent good-byes to the students as they filed out of the room.

She brushed away Hermione’s obvious worry with a gentle smile, telling the concerned teen that she simply had a headache.

Olivia sank down into her chair, closed her eyes and sighed deeply as the phantom kisses to her centre continued.

At first, she’d thought someone was playing a rather cruel joke on her, but then she realized that only one person knew which parts of her body would have the biggest effect on her; the parts that her ghost-lover had caressed over and over throughout her class until she was left feeling very restless and extremely aroused.

“James,” she whispered her husband’s name.

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James slowly opened his eyes as the last of the sweet melted away, and reached down once again to adjust his now fully erect cock; his mental journey of his wife’s body, combined with the flavours bursting forth from the sweets, had left him extremely aroused.

He’d heard the bell signaling the end of class, and thought to go search out his wife, knowing that she’d just finished her last class of the day, to see if she was up to a little afternoon tryst.

“Yes,” James nodded with a grin, as he slowly got to his feet. “I think that is indeed what I am going to do.”

He had just rounded his desk when the door to his office flew open to reveal the very object of his thoughts.

Merlin, she looks glorious! James thought, and moaned softly as he took in Olivia’s appearance. Her robes were billowing around her, her face was flushed, her eyes bright, and she was as aroused as he was. Merlin, I want her!

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Olivia stood framed in the doorway, her chest rising and falling as she sought to catch her breath after her dash, in her animagus form, across the castle. She let her eyes drift over her husband as he stood in front of his desk, and a knowing smile played at the corner of her mouth.

He’s aroused, too, she said to herself, her keen senses picking up, not only the way he was carrying his body, but the scent of his arousal. Merlin, I want him!

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

Blue eyes locked onto blue eyes.

Olivia suddenly bolted from the door, and flew across the office, up the few steps and vaulted into James’ arms; the force of which knocked him back against his desk.

“Don’t think this means you’re getting away with it,” she growled, as she caught his lips in a ravenous kiss.

James had barely any time to ponder her words, as he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight against him; responding to her hungry kiss. He slid his hands down to cup her arse, and lifted her so that her knees were on either side of him on his desk.

Olivia groaned, as the move brought her centre tight against his erection, and unconsciously thrust against him as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance in the kiss.

“What exactly am I not getting away with?” James asked, as he broke off the kiss, then proceeded to nip along her jaw.

“Your ghostly touches,” Olivia answered, as she tilted her head to the side, giving his wandering lips easier access.

James lifted his head and met her eyes. “My what?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, James,” Olivia told him, as she reached beneath his beard to fiddle with the clasp on his robe.

“I’m not pretending, my dear,” James told her, as his hands stroked her back. “I spent the afternoon here in my office answering some correspondence.”

Olivia gave him a penetrating look.

“I took a small break about an hour ago.”

Olivia continued to look at him, then gave a gentle tug on his beard.

James sighed. “And I also had a few of the sweets the Weasley twins gave me.”

“And, that’s it? You didn’t do anything else?”

“Nothing.”

“James.”

“My dear, you would know if I were lying to you.”

Olivia nodded. James was right. She would know, and after fifty years of marriage, she didn’t need to be a legilimens to know if he was lying to her or not.

“Then if it wasn’t you…” Olivia looked down at his beard, a sudden wave of guilt washing over her. If it wasn’t James, and I enjoyed the touches, she thought sadly.

“Wasn’t me what? What are you talking about, Olivia?” James asked his wife. “Olivia?” He slipped a hand under her chin and brought her attention back to him. He was shocked to see her eyes bright with unshed tears. “Love, what is it?”

“Oh, James, I…” Olivia shook her head. “No! It must be you! No one else knows to touch me in those spots.”

“Touch you? Olivia, what are you talking about?” James asked, as he cupped her cheek.

“During my last class, I was moving between the students, checking on their work when suddenly I felt…” she paused. “One of your more intimate kisses on…” Olivia’s voice trailed off as an uncharacteristic blush worked its way up her face.

“On what?”

Olivia rocked her hips against him in answer, noting by how his eyes widened that he understood. “At first, I thought I had imagined it, and then I felt it again. After that it was my breasts, then my mouth, my neck. I thought it was you, and I…” her voice trailed off, and Olivia once again lowered her head.

James quickly put the pieces together, and would have chuckled out loud if not for the tortured look on Olivia’s face. “You enjoyed them; those phantom touches,” he stated, knowing she had.

“I thought it was you,” Olivia answered with a nod, then slowly lifted her head to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. If anything, I believe I may owe you one,” James told her, as he reached back across his desk for the bag of Weasley’s Wishers. He extracted one of the sweets and held it up.

Olivia shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“When I took my little break, I decided to save my Lemon Sherbets and have one of the Wishers. Naturally, when I popped it in my mouth, it was lemon flavoured.”

Olivia couldn’t help smiling. James was hopeless. “Naturally.”

“I closed my eyes, and as they always do, my thoughts turned to you. I remembered how tired you looked this morning,” a smile came to James’ face, “and the reason for it.”

Olivia’s smile grew. They had been rather enthusiastic.

“When I did that, the wisher’s flavour changed,” James said, and his eyes darkened. “I could taste you.”

“You could taste…” Olivia’s blush deepened. “Are you serious?”

“Oh yes.” James grinned, and at the doubtful look on her face, he popped the green sweet into his mouth.

Olivia gasped at the sudden phantom caress between her thighs, and couldn’t stop herself from arching against him. “That… you…” a low moan sounded deep in her throat as the touch continued; slowly building her arousal back up to where it had been when she’d entered his office. “James…” Olivia whispered his name, as she leaned in and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide as she licked her lips. “You weren’t kidding.”

“No, I wasn’t,” James replied, as he tightened his arms around her. “However,” he said, as he straightened up, “I believe a proper taste test is in order, don’t you?”

Olivia could only cling to James, his sweet kisses robbing her of her ability to think straight, as he carried her around his desk and sat her down on the edge. With a wave of his hand, her robes vanished, and her hair fell out of its customary bun to fall in a silvery white sheet down her back. Olivia couldn’t help shivering at the hungry look in his eyes.

“You are as beautiful now as you were the day I married you,” James told her, as he drew the fingers of one hand down the centre of her body. “So beautiful…”

“James,” Olivia moaned, as his fingers brushed through her damp curls.

“Patience, my love,” James smiled at his wife as he sank down into his chair, and inched it a little closer. He grasped her legs and placed her feet on the arm rests. He licked his lips at the sight before him and leaned closer, inhaling deeply.

Olivia watched James remove the sweet from his mouth, and place it on the desk out of the way, then held her breath as he slid his arms beneath and around her thighs. A soft whimper escaped her when she felt James’ fingers once again comb through the curls covering her sex. “James…” she gasped, when he pulled her open and released a warm breath against her sensitive flesh.

“Olivia, lie back…” James told her in a hoarse voice. “Lie back. Open yourself more to me.”

Olivia did as he asked, and slowly lay back on the desk, not surprised to feel James pull her a little closer to the edge of the desk. She felt her breath catch in anticipation of what she knew was coming.

With an appreciative murmur, James buried his face between his wife’s smooth white thighs, his mouth covering her pussy in a hungry kiss. He groaned her name as her unique flavour washed over his tongue, flooding his senses with all that was Olivia. He thrust his tongue into her, then slid up to circle and suck her swollen clitoris.

“James!” Olivia squirmed on the desk under his intense oral attack. While his ghostly touches had been enjoyable, it was nothing compared to the actual feeling of him. The actual feeling of his silky hair tickling her inner thighs, the feeling of his mouth, his tongue, on her; licking, sucking, and kissing her into mindless oblivion.

So much better than the sweets, James thought, as he continued to love her with his mouth. Moments later, he unwrapped one arm from around her thigh, and brought his fingers into play, pressing one long digit into her slowly as he concentrated on her clit with his lips and tongue. At her low moan of approval, James added a second finger, and continued to thrust them in and out of her silken heat.

Olivia was mindless with pleasure; her sole being focused on the man between her legs and the incredible sensations his talented mouth and fingers were creating in her body. James’ earlier phantom caresses had excited her beyond words, and she had come to his office with the express intention of seducing him, and with his concentrated effort now, Olivia could already feel herself teetering on the edge of release.

James could sense that she was close, could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, and stepped up his efforts. He sucked harder on her clit, pulling the sensitive pearl into his mouth as he increased the pace of his fingers.

“James! Oh, James…” Olivia began to pant his name on every breath, as she reached out and wound the fingers of her right hand in his thick hair, then arched against him as she unconsciously began to fondle her breast with her left hand. “James, please.”

James smiled internally and grazed her clit gently with his teeth.

“JAMES!!” Olivia cried out his name, and curled up off the desk, her left hand joining her right to hold him against her as she convulsed with her orgasm.

As Olivia lay back on the desk, James removed his fingers from her quivering sheath and lowered his mouth to greedily lap at her flowing juices. He slipped his fingers up to continue circling her clit, and several moments later was rewarded with another deluge of her essence as a second, stronger orgasm rocked Olivia’s body.

Olivia loosened her grip on his hair and gently tugged. “James. Love, come here,” she called to him in a shaky voice, small tremors still coursing through her body. 

With a final, deep kiss to her slick sex, James rose to his feet, and gazed down at his wife. A lustful smile came to his face at the sight of her laid out on his desk, her skin flushed and glistening, her breasts full and topped with tight dusky nipples. She had the appearance of a well-satisfied woman, and James couldn’t help the surge of pride that flowed through him knowing he was responsible.

“James,” Olivia called his name again, then released an appreciative sound of approval as he vanished his robes. She licked her lips. James in his robes was an impressive sight to behold. But naked, and fully aroused - Olivia felt a rush of heat throughout her body at the sight of him. He was spectacular. “James…”

“I’m coming, my dear,” James said, as he stepped closer.

“Not just yet you’re not,” Olivia quipped with a coy smile, then gasped as he ran his hands up her torso, his fingers skimming her sides until he was cupping her breasts. He gently kneaded the large mounds until her nipples hardened even more beneath his skilled touch.

James chuckled. “Minx.”

“No. Tabby.” Olivia winked, then let out a small squeal of laughter when he playfully pinched her nipple.

“I love you,” James smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling bright with emotion.

“And I love you,” Olivia replied, as she brought her hands up to cover his which were still on her breasts. She slid her hands up along his forearms and tugged, pulling his body closer, her meaning clear.

James smiled at his wife, and nodded. His hands left her breasts to trail down her sides, one hand coming to rest on her hip while he wrapped his other hand around his cock. James flexed his erection down, and ran the head along her slick folds, coating it with her juices before he finally placed the tip at her waiting entrance.

“Mmm…” Olivia moaned, as James slowly eased inside her. “Ooh, I love it when you enter me like that,” she told him. “So slow, letting me feel every inch of you.”

James smiled. It was a feeling he rather enjoyed himself; his shaft buried deep in her hot, slick sheath; feeling her pulsing around him, and he told her so.

Olivia grinned, then clenched her inner muscles around him. “As enjoyable as this is, I know something that is even better,” she circled her hips against him. “Don’t hold back, James. We’re both too close.”

James nodded, and gripped her hips tightly as he withdrew only to thrust back into her again and again. With each plunge of his cock into her, James increased the speed and depth of his thrusts.

“Oh yes,” Olivia moaned in encouragement, and lifted one of her legs off the arm of the chair to wrap it loosely around his rear as he continued to move inside her.

Without breaking his rhythm, James reached out for the sweet he’d placed there earlier, then popped it into his mouth.

“James!” Olivia gasped at the sudden extra sensation that swept over her centre. “What did you…” 

Her question remained unfinished as James flashed the sweet at her. 

Olivia’s head fell back against the desk, the combination of James moving inside her and his ghostly sweet kisses overwhelming her senses. “Oh, Merlin! Jaames!”

James grinned at her reaction, and slid his hands from her waist to her hips, gripping them as he increased the pace of his thrusts; pressing deeper and deeper inside her with each drive of his hips. He was close, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, and began to move even faster, sucking harder on the wisher.

“Oh!” Olivia arched off the desk with a feline grace, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him voraciously, the sweet melting away between their dancing tongues. She moaned into his mouth as his beard, trapped between them, rubbed across her sensitive nipples.

Their bodies rocked together, each pushing the other closer to release. Olivia tightened her legs around James’ hips as his thrusts grew more desperate.

They pulled out of the kiss, both in need of breath, as the coils of pleasure within them tightened with every move of their bodies.

Moments later, Olivia’s head fell back, and she screamed James’ name as her orgasm crashed over her. Her hands fisted in his thick hair, and her body shuddered against his as she continued to call out his name.

The clutch and pull of her inner walls around him was too much for James, and he followed her over the edge seconds later, shouting Olivia’s name as he spilled deep inside her.

They held each other close, their lips meeting for a loving kiss as residual tremors continued to roll through them.

“I think I need to sit down,” James whispered against her lips moments later.

Olivia laughed softly as she nodded. “Probably a wise idea.”

“But I find myself unwilling to separate from you,” James told her. “I am quite happy locked within the embrace of your arms and your body.”

Olivia cupped his cheek. “And I am quite happy to keep you here --” 

She was cut off by the sound of the school bell echoing throughout his office.

James felt her suddenly tense in his arms. “Olivia? What is it?”

“We just… oh, Merlin, James! We just made love on your desk! In front of all the portraits!” Olivia flushed bright red, and buried her face in his beard.

James chuckled.

“It’s not funny, you old coot!” Olivia slapped his chest. “How am I ever going to show my face in here again?”

“Very easily. None of them saw a thing,” James told her. 

Olivia lifted her head to meet his gaze.

“The moment you appeared in the doorway, all the former headmasters and headmistresses went for a walk,” he told her. “See.” James gestured around at the empty frames.

“But how did they know?” Her cheeks pinked again.

“We’ve been married for fifty years, Olivia. It only makes sense that the portraits would have learned to assess your, or rather, our moods by now.”

“Good save.”

“Thank you.”

They looked at each other, then laughed softly.

They shared another tender kiss, then another, and another that threatened to become more until Olivia pulled back.

“That was the dinner bell,” she told her husband. “We should get dressed and join our students for dinner.”

“Well, if we must.” James sighed dramatically, then withdrew his softening cock from the warmth of his wife’s body.

Soft whimpers sounded throughout the office at the loss of the shared intimacy. 

James reached out and cupped her cheek. “Later.”

Olivia smiled, and nodded. “Later.”

James summoned their robes, and they quickly pulled them on. “I was thinking about owling the twins to ask them which spell they used on the sweets, as I don’t think our lovely little side-effect was something they intended.”

“And just what do you plan to tell them if they ask you why you want to know?” Olivia asked, as she easily twisted her hair back up into its bun.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” James said, then chuckled. “They would be mortified if I told them the truth.”

“They would indeed,” Olivia agreed with a smile, as she reached over and smoothed down his beard. “They would also probably stop making the sweets.”

James looked stricken at the thought. “We can’t have that now. I believe these Weasley’s Wishers have become my new favourite wizard sweet. The side effects are quite pleasant.”

“Yes, they are.”

James laughed outright as Olivia blushed again, then pulled her into his arms. “I love you, Olivia Bond.”

“I love you too, James.” Olivia returned the sentiment, then rose up on her toes to press a loving kiss to his mouth. “Now, let’s go before they send a search party for us.”

He watched with surprised amusement as Olivia reached into the purple bag on the corner of the desk, withdrew three sweets and slipped them into her pocket. “Olivia?”

Olivia smiled enigmatically at her husband, as she reached into the bag of sweets again, and withdrew another one. She popped it into her mouth, and gave her husband a sultry look.

James groaned at the sudden ghost-like caress along the length of his cock, and leaned against his desk. “Olivia…”

“Mmm…” Olivia licked her lips. “My favourite flavor,” she said in a low, husky voice, as she turned, and headed toward the steps leading to the office door.

James stopped her before she reached the first step, and spun her around into his arms. He caught her mouth in a fierce kiss.

“James!” Olivia gasped against his lips. “Dinner. Everyone will be expecting us.”

Olivia stumbled when he abruptly released her, and strode over to his desk. She watched as he quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment, then turned to Fawkes’ empty perch.

As if knowing he was needed, a loud crack was heard and Fawkes appeared on the bar.

“Take this to Severus, would you please, Fawkes?” James held out the tightly rolled parchment. Fawkes took the paper into his mouth, then disappeared in a bright burst of flame. James turned back to his wife, his blue eyes dark with lust.

Olivia swallowed hard, the low moan escaping her husband’s lips sending delightful shivers down her spine. “James?”

“They will not be expecting us,” James told her, walking slowly toward her. 

“What did you tell him?”

“I’m afraid that the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress are going to be busy in a very important meeting.”

A sensuous smile touched Olivia’s lips. “Is that so?” she asked, then gave the sweet in her mouth a pointed suck.

“It is,” James growled, as his wife’s sweet kiss began to awaken his desire once again. He reached out, and pulled her into his arms. “I don’t need a sweet to tell me what my favourite flavour is. It’s you. Always have been, always will be.”

“Does that mean you won’t be ordering anymore of the Weasley’s Wishers?” Olivia asked with a laugh, as her fingers worked the fasteners of his robes.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” James replied, his hands busy with her robe’s fasteners as well. “They are quite fun.”

Olivia’s smile grew, as she sucked hard on the sweet. “They are indeed.”

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

A large owl swooped in through the open door of ‘Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes’, circled near the ceiling for a moment, then landed gracefully on the counter next to one of the Weasley twins.

“Hello there,” George said to the bird, as he reached out to remove the parchment tied to the bird’s foot. He offered the owl a treat, then smiled when the bird took the sweet, and immediately flew off. George unrolled the note and began to read. “Hey! It’s from Bond,” he called out to his twin.

“Yeah? What’s it say?” Fred asked, as he joined George at the counter.

“He’s really enjoyed the Wishers. In fact they’ve become his favourite sweet.” George looked up at his brother and grinned. “He’s also placing an order, no wait. A double order for more! As soon as possible if it’s no inconvenience,” George read out loud, “as I find the bag you boys gave me is nearly gone.”

“Wow! He really does like them!” Fred crowed. “There were quite a lot of them in that first bag.”

“Maybe he shared some with Professor Mansfield,” George suggested.

Fred nodded. “Probably right, mate. They are really close.”

George perused the rest of the letter. “And get this: I would also, if it’s possible, like to set a standing order to have a bag of the Wishers sent to me each Friday, and I will of course, be happy to pay for them, as this goes above and beyond your generous gift to me.” He put the letter down. “What do you think?”

“I think we should send him the Wishers.”

“But don’t let him pay.”

“Right.”

“I’ll owl Bond right away,” George told his twin. “And let him know his Wishers will be there every Friday as he requested.”

“Free of charge?”

“Free of charge.” George nodded.

“While you’re at it,” Fred said. “Ask him what his favourite flavour is.”

**~*007*~M~*007*~**

James woke with a start, reaching up to pat his chin and cheeks.

“Oh, thank god,” he muttered, running his fingers through his short hair.

No ridiculously long beard or hair.

“James?” Olivia murmured sleepily.

“Sorry,” he said in a quiet voice. “Just a dream.”

Olivia reached out to turn on the lamp, then sat up, and looked at him. “Nightmare?”

James shook his head. “No. Just odd.”

“Odd how?”

He sighed. “I dreamt I was the headmaster of Hogwarts.”

A bemused smile tugged at her lips. “Really? Long beard, robes, and all?”

“Yes.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Olivia laughed.

“You were there, too.”

“As Professor Sprout, no doubt,” she remarked.

“No. As the deputy headmistress, and my wife.”

Olivia smiled. “At least your subconscious got one thing right,” she said, reaching out to finger his wedding band. “So was that all there was to the dream?”

James shook his head, and then a slow grin began to form as images from the dream continued to fill his mind. “We had sex on Dumbledore’s, or rather, my desk.”

“Leave it to you to have an erotic Harry Potter based dream?”

James shrugged. “It’s your fault for making me watch all those bloody movies.”

Olivia laughed, then leaned against him. “So, tell me more.”

He chuckled, then began to tell her about his dream.

The sweets. The ghostly touches.

He told her everything.

And by the time he was finished, he was more than a little aroused.

“You dreamt about sweets that let you taste me?” Olivia said.

Her voice, always husky normally, was pitched lower, and James smiled. She was as affected by his dream as he was.

“What can I say, I’m always hungry for you,” James replied, pushing her down onto the bed, and moving his body on top of hers. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. “And I love the taste of you.”

Olivia licked her lips when the kiss ended.

“In fact,” James said, pushing the blankets aside, then shifted his body down, settling his head between her thighs. “I don’t need an imaginary magical sweet to tell me what my favourite flavour is.”

He gave her pussy a long, hard lick. 

“It’s you.”

He flicked his tongue against her clit.

“The sweetest flavour I have ever known.”

He thrust his tongue inside her.

“You, Olivia, have always been my favourite flavour.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic a reworking of an old Albus/Minerva fic of mine. And, again, tis all JustAnotherUnderstudy's fault. And I quote:
> 
> Me: "Gee... can I put 'magic candies' into the Bond Universe? LOL I would love to rework my one Albus/Minerva fic for James and Olivia."
> 
> JustAnother: "Yes, it can be done. I have no idea what you are talking about, but if it means a new Bond/Mansfield fic, I say it must be done. :D"
> 
> And it was done. :)


End file.
